


Springtime crushes in sakura's blooms

by WonderRie



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, First Love, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 22:18:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14986775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderRie/pseuds/WonderRie
Summary: Misaki tries to deal with her huge crush and to remain a reliable confident person at the same time. She fails, but it's not a bad thing.





	Springtime crushes in sakura's blooms

Kanon loves springtime. Well, it doesn't seem to be way too surprising for Misaki. From the very first glance her senior friend seemed to be that type of girls. All of her fragileness and shyness and gentle nature suited perfectly for the spring atmosphere, filled with sakura scent as its pink petals are falling slowly to the ground.

They say that a whole lifetime can be seen in a sakura petal's fall. Misaki can't say if they are right or wrong. Misaki has never thought of herself as of someone wise or fond of all the aesthetic stuff (that seems more like their infamous guitarist-prince-actor-whatever-Kaoru-wants-to-be, huh). But she still can't help it but accept one certain thing.

All the sakura petals are falling much slowlier than she herself is falling for Kanon-san. And Misaki can't even tell where all of these sudden feelings inside of her chest have come from.

She has never been into girls before... No. it's not even about Kanon being a girl. Misaki never had problems with people of same gender loving each other. Not as long as it turns out to be something overdramatic with all sparkles and roses and other weird stuff from anime and manga which makes Misaki roll her eyes every time Kaoru drops her «little kitten» nickname to another fangirl of her. That doesn't seem to be a real love to Misaki. An act remains an act no matter who is playing. But true love keeps on being one too, no matter who lovers are.

So she is not uncomfortable with herself falling for a girl.

What really makes Misaki nervous is a truth that she has never been into anyone romanticaly before. All the first love thing girls of her age experienced in their early teens was not her case. The only thing that made her knees shake those years was everyone's favorite finals period. Not to mention that Misaki used to be way too busy with helping about her house as her sister was so young and needed all of her attention.

To think about it, that was a time Misaki learnt for herself what love is, as she still loves her younger sister dearly. To Misaki`s mind you love someone when you want to protect them, to shelter them from the whole world. And now she feels that towards her senior and groupmate. Why would her life have to be so weird.

She could tell herself that she sees Kanon as her sister too, but... That's not the case. The case are three dummies of Hello Happy World though. They really are like little children to Misaki's view from time to time. Even Kaoru. Especially Kaoru at some points.

But despite them being so noisy and weird and overenthusiastic Misaki can't be mad at them for real. When they are together, she feels their joy. She might not feel it as sincerely as they do, but for some reason she doesn't want to ruin their small world of happiness Kokoro has made out of their group. And happiness, even a childish one, is not a bad thing.

And without Hello Happy World she might have never known Kanon-san... Oh great, her cheeks are getting warm again. Dang it.

Misaki finally remembers what was all that trace of thought about. They are going to have a rehearsel together, so she heading through a park to the station. They've talked about meeting at the livehouse, but Misaki knows already about Kanon's bad relationships with direction. So she decides to pick her right at the station, so she won't get lost.

«You shouldn`t have worried, Misaki-chan».

The girl almost hears inside of her head that shy giggle she will probably get along with a small smile Kanon-san gives every time she is grateful yet slightly ashamed of herself. But she learns to accept Misaki's help, and it makes her chest feeling warm. She really wants Kanon-san to know she can always rely on her...

Then you should get to the station faster, instead of daydreaming, Misaki scolds herself and shakes her head, trying to concentrate. It does not help much that there are lots of pink blossoms on the sakura trees on the both side of her way. They are so beautiful, gentle and cute.

Misaki has never been a fan of sakura viewing, but all these petals now remind her of cute slightly pink blushes Kanon-san almost constantly has on her face... Damn it, damn it, why is her heart pounding so fast?!

She feels herself wrecked and they have not even met each other. It's bad. It's so so bad. How is she going to help Kanon-san with practicing her drums when her own hands are getting so wet at the single thought of them being alone together in the same room?! And she was so glad that three dummies are not going to be with them this day...

Now Misaki regrets that thought. Maybe it's not too late to call for Hagumi and her to join them? No, wait, she will totally call Kokoro who will surelly get Kaoru, who will drop everything to help her princess even if she is busy fighting dozens of dragons in her theater club. And Misaki is not sure that she is ready to deal with another chaos of their regular rehearsals...

Being a nervous pile of blush with shaking hands and pitched voice or a babysitter for the whole kindergarten of their group?.. Well, if she has to choose...

«Misaki-chan, what are you doing here?»

Wait.

She hears so familiar voice and almost jumps as she sees her senior staring at her with a concered smile. Misaki opens her mouth but all the sounds she lets out can't be counted as words in any language existed.

«Is the livehouse in the another direction?..» she hears a puzzled question as the girl in front of her takes her phone as if trying to check something in it. «I thought I managed to deal with maps at last, but...»

«N-no, it's fine!» Wow, she is still able to talk. What a relief. «Don't think badly about yourself, Kanon-san, I just... Wanted to make sure that you won`t get lost.»

She finally says it and bites her lip. She wonders if she has hurted Kanon-san with these words. Now Kanon-san might start thinking that she is laughing behind her back about her problems with directions. Now Kanon-san might start thinking she thinks of her as of an unreliable senior... Now Kanon-san might might never... want any help from her?...

«This is so thoughtful of you, Misaki-chan.»

Her heart skips a beat. It's a rare time Kanon-san lifts up her head to look right into someone's eyes. And she looks right into her, Misaki`s eyes. And her glance is as warm as a hot chocolate with marshmellows they shared last weekend.

«But you didn't have to be so worried about me.» Yeah, just like Misaki imagined. «You are helping me so much already.»

«Eh? I am not doing anything special...»

«You agreed to spend your Sunday to help me with rehearsals...»

«It's for the sake of the whole group!» She answers way too fast, laughing nervously. «And... I mean, we all can only win from practicing more...»

«I am still so grateful to you, Misaki-chan»

This gentle smile will surely be end of her.

They head out towards livehouse, walking side by side. There is a small wind playing with a long skirt of Kanon's dress. She looks really beautiful in it and her light-blue hair is waving gently. Misaki looks at Kanon-san as if at a fairy princess of a springtime from an unwritten story. Too sweet and fragile to be real. No wonder that she wants to protect her from any harm.

Misaki thinks to herself that if she keeps on feeling this way more, she will turn unironically into that mess of prince Kaoru-san plays for every girl.

But if she could be a prince just for Kanon-san, well... Maybe it wouldn't be that bad.

«Are you feeling well, Misaki-chan?» Kanon asks her as she notices Misaki's whole face turning bright red.

«Ah? Yeah, don't mind me...»

«Are you surely fine?» A forced nod. «What a relief... It would be sad if I wouldn't be able to get you to my favorite coffeeshop today.»

What.

She stares at Kanon, trying to say something, but her mind is so dull and every time she opens her mouth she closes it with no words pronounced.

You are a nerd fish, Misaki, she screams internally at herself.

«I mean... As you wasted your time on me, I wanted to show you my favorite place after rehearsal.»

«Oh, but that's...»

That`s not a date stupid heart, stop trying to jump out of a chest!

«Don't worry about money, I am treating today!»

That's surelly not a date anyway, so there's no reason for her knees to start shaking, but they still freaking are!

«I mean... They have special seasonal sweets and I won't forgive myself if you won't try them, so!..»

«It's not like I am going to say «no», Kanon-san, don't make that face, please!» As if she could ever say that to Kanon-san. «I was just suprised... A little bit.»

Yeah. You almost ran away while crying, she notes to herself sarcastically one more time, but it does not matter.

«Of course I will join you if you want me to.»

«I do! And I am so glad!» And if Kanon-san is happy, she is happy too, that's what Misaki thinks as she watches this precious smile of the girl she is so badly fond of. «There's only one problem, though...»

«What is it?» She asks before she even thinks about doing so.

«I... I always get lost every time I try to get there. But I know the adress, so, if you will help me...»

«I guess I have no choice.» Misaki lets out a relieved sigh which reasures Kanon too every time. «Rehearsal first, and then we'll try to figure out where it is, Kanon-san.»

«Thank you so much!» Kanon's gentle shy laughter rings like a crystal bell for her ears. Yep, she really is turning into overdramatic dork she has always laughed at. But maybe it's not that bad. Maybe it's one of these parts of romantic love she is only about to discover.

At the very least Misaki is glad that even being a blushy mess of nerves and never-exepierenced before shyness she can still be a sort of knight to support Kanon-san. Not as perfect as everyone's favorite purple haired one, but... Maybe it's going to be her own special _thing._

**Author's Note:**

> These two!! They are my favorite ship in Bandori, such pure girls. I hope you liked this modest contribution of mine.
> 
> You can follow me on Twitter: www.twitter.com/WonderRie 
> 
> I will be happy to have more misakano and bandori loving friends!


End file.
